


Get Lucky

by Shenanigans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, because sometimes you just want to write fingerbanging, brief mention of alpha twins, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenanigans/pseuds/Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin had a way of getting people to do things for her. Isaac was no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Written off the cuff and un betaed for a Tumblr prompt. Any critique is welcome. Thank you for reading.

Isaac is straightening the collar of his t-shirt, dragging it back from where it was twisted around his neck when he realizes that his fingers are still gummy slick. He grins, blinking once, slow and deliberate before touching them to his tongue. She tasted like copper penny tang and the slightest hint of something as simple as wet. It tasted the way she smelled when she moaned, caught tight behind her teeth like even that little bit of release was failure- like it hurt.

He’d been stuffing his books into his locker, trying to ignore the wet dog smell that followed the Alpha twins through the halls, buried under the cloying spice of their aftershave. He could feel the scowl, etched deep between his brows and aching in his jaw as he refused to acknowledge them. He heard the laugh, higher and distinctly feminine followed by the low growling rasp of words. He didn’t want to know and felt the smirk twist vindictive across his mouth when the girl’s voice went a little shrill in upset.

Later, he’d wonder why he’d followed, but there had been an imperative command in her voice. Lydia Martin had a way of getting people to do things for her. Isaac was no exception. He glanced up at the touch. Lydia somehow managed to both slam into the locker next to him and toss her hair, showing the milky skin of her neck with a soft mouthed pout. She placed her fingers at the crook of his elbow, tracing a light nail against the thin skin over his pulse. His blood had gone hot, eyes going wide before he’d caught scent of it- anger and need. His mouth had watered and he’d known.

"C’mon, Lahey," she’d said, casual as she tilted her head, eyes going wide and watery with intent. He moved when she moved, trailing behind her with the steady click of her heels against the tiles. He knew there were two sets of eyes trained on his shoulders, and he didn’t care.

Lydia wasn’t tiny; she was curvy and soft with toned thighs and an ass that he wanted to clutch, to see press up and back against him. He was seventeen. He wasn’t about to say no.

She’d taken him to an office off the locker room, shut the door, drawn the blinds, and hitched out of a pair of black lace panties with a wriggle that kept his eyes trained on the swell of her breasts. He opened his mouth to say something, but she’d thrown him a deadpan glare that snapped his teeth shut audibly. “Don’t ruin it by talking," she breathed, pulling his hand between her legs and dragging his head down with fingers twisted in his hair. Just like that and he was touching at her, curious and shaking with the rush of heat under his skin. It was a silent, ragged breaths, hot and caught close as he bit at her mouth, pushing her back in staggered steps against the door. She was slick, hot, perfect. Up close her lashes were blond at the tips and he could make out the faint cinnamon colored freckles over the bridge of her nose. She tasted like sweet berry lip gloss smearing against him. He let go, reaching to hitch her up, off balance and pressed tight as his wrist burned, fingers sliding and pressing, touching at her to find the soft heat that made her moan. He rubbed with his thumb, aware of the hitched breaths that quivered down her thighs. There was a moment when she rolled against him, hips fucking down to take his fingers- tight and impossibly hot, messy swollen and perfect.

He caught the moment her eyes shocked open, mouth twisting into something that looked pained, cheeks flushed as a strand of red hair caught on his lips. She shook her head, a tiny abortive movement and bucked once, falling apart under his touch. He remembered growling. He remembered the faint tang of blood from a stolen kiss. He remembered the way she’d sighed out her release, cracking right down the middle and violent.

She’d cleared her throat, pushed him back and straightened her hair, pulling her top back up over her bra. She’d given him a frank appraising look and then left him and her panties behind with a small humph of concession.

"That was fun," she’d waved and Isaac had watched her go.


End file.
